scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jeanette Miller
Jeanette Miller is a first female chipmunk from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of the main characters and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. She played on the Bimbettes in Beauty and the Tiger She played Professor Juniper in Pokemon Best Wishes (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Dawn in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (396Movies Animal Style) She played Lily in Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) She played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) She Played Sakura/Dais In Pokemon (170Movies Style) She Played Molly Baker in Sailor Brittany and Sailor Brittany (VIZ) She Played Sakura Kinomoto In Cardcaptor Jeanette She Played Rex real mom in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Misty in Pokemon (1985Movies Animal Style) She played Reese Drake in Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She played Trista/Sailor Pluto in Sailor Andie Sailor Andie (VIZ) and Sailor Andie Crystal She played Herself in Timon and The Mammals (1983) She played Orihime Inoue in Bleach (170Movies Style) She Plaayed Reese Drake In Dinosaur King (1987Movies Style) Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) she is played by Miss Kitty. * In Max and the Children (1983) she is played by Mina/Sailor Venus. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats (1983) she is played by Mewsette. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) she is played by Marlene. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) she is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) she is played by Foxglove. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) she is played by Twilight Sparkle. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Peter Pan and the Creatures (1983) she is played by Sawyer. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Ron and the Boys (1983) she is played by Velma Dinkley. * In Baloo and the Bears (1983) she is played by Kanga. * In Tori and the Boys (1983) she is played by Alice. * In Jerry and the Rodents (1983) she is played by Peppers. * In Fievel and the Mice (1983) she is played by Bridget. * In Dan Kuso and the Anime Boys (1983) she is played by Marina. * In Hairball and the Felines (1983) she is played by Luna. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) spoof for 1951Movies she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. Voice Actors: #Janice Karman - English #Anna Faris (CGI Films) - English #Takako Honda (CGI Films) - Japanese #Dorothee Pousseo - French #Selvaggia Quattrini - Italian Gallery: Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Jeanette Miller in the TV Series (1983) Jeanette Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Jeanette Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Jeanette Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Jeanette Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion Jeanette Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Jeanette Miller in The Chipmunk Aventure Jeanette Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Jeanette Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Jeanette Miller in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Jeanette Miller in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg|Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Jeanette Miller in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Jeanette Miller in the TV Series (2015) Jeanette_alvin_cgi.jpg Jeanette_dancing.jpg The_chipettes_cgi.jpg My favorite chipette ever by twinettes1-d4n2stk.png Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg 9720 1.jpg Chip Bravo with max taylor Doo and Friends.jpg Jeanette-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-8.91.jpg Jeanette Miller.png Jeanette meets red.jpg The 80 simon and jeanette as rex's parents.png Gadget marlene and jeanette.png Jeanette miller in d,k dinosaurkignrockz style.png Jeanette Stops Timon.jpg Simon and jeanette love story by peacekeeperj3low-d8d6jf2.jpg Serena_Sakura_and_Misty_as_Chipettes.jpg Jeanette Miller Schoked.jpg Jeanette Miller as Bess Blueheart in Chip Tracy.png|Jeanette Miller as Bess Blueheart Jeanette Miller as Bess Blueheart in Chip Tracy.jpg JeanetteMiller300x300.jpg Jeanette Miller 2.jpg New Jeanette Miller.png 553b725a597bd7d7dc0e056b0b887fee.jpg overdressed_jeanette_by_boredstupid100-dbkk6tr.jpg Forwarded Jeanette.png|Forwarded Jeanette Jeanette Miller in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png Jeanette miller as Michiru Kaioh and Neptune.png|Jeanette Miller's Identity Trivia *Her, Brittany, and Eleanor's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Kids Category:Simon and Jeanette Category:Pretty Girls Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Thin Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Universal Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mutants Category:Rivals Category:Girly Girls Category:Brown Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Singing characters Category:Animals Category:Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest Characters Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters